blogclan_2fandomcom-20200213-history
Jetclaw
Jetclaw is a tan she cat, with black paws, tail, face and ears. She has bright blue eyes. Jetclaw's left hindpaw has been sprained numerous times resulting in occasional pain that hinders her but Jetclaw does her best to push through it. Personality Jetclaw tries to be friendly, and utilize her wisdom from her long life to assist her fellow clanmates. She enjoys coming on BlogClan and interacting with her fellow Warriors fanatics and taking a break from life for a while. Jetclaw prefers action versus talking, and will often desire to act rather than speak. Can be impatient at times. Jetclaw also, unfortunately, has quite the temper. She tries her best to control it but being under a lot of stress tests her limits. She doesn't mean to be mean if she comes off as such. But Jetclaw hates those who act arrogant. She knows she is occasionally guilty of such things but thar tends to rub her the wrong way the most. Jetclaw is assertive and not afraid to speak when she feels there is something wrong going on, or something she feels needs to be corrected. She can occasionally push too hard and come off as mean but she listens to others and apologises if that is the case. History Jetclaw joined at the beginning of August 2015. She has written three articles so far. One is 'Naming Cats: This Appears to be Cool', an article discussing warriors names and whether a name for a kit is based solely on appearance, or whether their parents think it'd be cool. The other is 'Darkening Skies', a theory that draws a connection from SkyClan to the Dark Forest. The third was 'Ashfur and Obsession' an in depth analysis on Ashfur and how his actions and words depict him as obsessive over Squirrelflight, and an effort to educate that there's a difference between loving too much and obsession. As of October 2, 2015 Jetclaw became the mentor of Creampaw, and she was quite ecstatic about this development, and probably will gush about it for months to come, until every cat is annoyed with her. On February 5th, 2017, Jetclaw took on Fallenpaw as her apprentice and is excited to have a new apprentice to 'mentor'. Trailing Stars Jetclaw's first appearance in Trailing Stars was in Chapter 17 when she went on a hunting patrol with Olivepaw, Juniperpaw, Jayfrost, and Elkheart. She had another appearance asking Meadowpaw if Kat accompanied her back to camp, and then getting in a heated discussion with Flowerstream some time afterwards. Jetclaw appeared again in Chapter 19 where she briefly helped Geckopaw by applying pressure onto Elkheart's wound. Jetclaw had a cameo in Chapter 21 where she was part of Russetfeather's hunting patrol, along with Sundance, Jayfrost, Breeze that Glides through Summer, Mistpaw, Wrenpaw and Fallenpaw. Jetclaw suggested that they should split up in pairs, wanting to keep Fallenpaw safe. Trailing Stars Graphic Novel Coming Soon. Trivia -Jetclaw is 21 years old, and has been a warriors fan since she was 10. -Jetclaw participated in an rp group when she was 12 and was good friends with the cats there. She misses them dearly and does not know where to find them. So if you happen to be Steelheart, Lilacpelt, or Mosstalon, Jetclaw's here and she misses you :( -Jetclaw considers herself good friends with Flame, Flowerstream, and Sundance. She greatly admires Jayfrost and several of the other mods as well for their dedication and hard work and hopes to find a way to help BlogClan as well someday. -Jetclaw has been shipped with Flowerstream (Jetstream), Flame that shines like sun (Jetflame or Flamejet), or her personal favorite both Flo and Flame (Fleamjet). Recently a new ship name has been added: Jetie or Jetfrost with Jayfrost. -Jetclaw is known as JetravenEx on fanfiction.net where she has written over 500,000 words and counting in fanfiction and is still going. However it is mostly in Bakugan... -Jetclaw typically doesn't change her name (because she's constantly switching between several devices XP) but the three alternate names she's used are Jet that Roars Through the Air (Tribe Name), Jet that Carries People Home for Xmas (Christmas name that was used for like two posts), and Jetclaw says Boo! (Halloween name), although maybe next year she might use Jetclaw and Hyde (Jekyll and Hyde). Category:She-cat Category:Time Travelling Otters Category:Warrior Category:Chatmod Category:Roleplay Category:Mentor Category:Shipped Category:Dark Forest Category:Fading Futures Roleplay Category:Northern Stars Roleplay Category:Fabulous Felines